


Possession (Phan)

by Misha_with_wings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, BAMF!Phil, Badass!Phil, Blood and Gore, Cute!Dan, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dark, Death, Demon Deals, Demons, Established Phan, Established Relationship, Gay, Guns, Hell, Hellhounds, Holy Water, Hunters, Kissing, Knives, Love, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Monster hunter!phil, Phan - Freeform, Phil dies to save dan, Possession, Resurrection, Sacrifice, Sad, Sassy, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, angry Phil is kinda hot, helpful!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13493601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_with_wings/pseuds/Misha_with_wings
Summary: Phil was a demon hunter.He was ruthless towards monsters, tough as steel, and expertly skilled.Phil only had one weakness, and that was Dan- the bad guys knew it too.





	Possession (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> I AM EXTREMELY PROUD OF THIS!!!
> 
> Also there are a lot of references to the tv show Supernatural BUT you don't have to watch the show to understand this, I explain everything fairly well and it's nothing but Dan and Phil against some demons. :)
> 
> And if you do happen to watch supernatural- I write destiel fics too *wink* *wink* 
> 
> ANYWAY, time for some badass Phan action.

Phil snuck through the grungy hallways of the abandoned warehouse.

The nest was here, he knew it, he was ready. 

He unsheathed his machete, keeping himself on high alert for an attack. These vampires were good, they had managed to escape him twice already. 

Dan didn't want Phil to go on this hunt alone, he begged Phil to call other hunters. He stated how dangerous it was to take on a whole nest of vamps alone. 

All Phil said was "I know."

Phil refused to call for help, and he refused to make Dan a hunter. Dan was never aloud to hunt, he stayed home where it was safe- away from the line of fire. 

Phil wouldn't be able to take it if something happened to Dan, Dan was the only thing he cared for in the entire universe- the monsters would not take that away, Phil refused. 

Phil felt his blood run cold yet he was burning up, he tried to keep his breathing steady. He couldn't alert the vamps of his presence, he had to be as quiet as he could. 

He glanced around the corner, seeing them all sleeping in old dusty hammocks that hung from the ceiling. 

One little noise and they would all wake up, whether it was daylight or not. Phil couldn't risk anything, his usual plan of run in guns a blazing wouldn't work this time. 

There were four vampires left, Phil had already killed three. One the first time they crossed paths and two the second time. This time Phil planned to leave no survivors, too many people have died because of these bloodsuckers. 

Phil took a deep breath, the second he killed one the other three would wake up and all hell would break loose- but it was the only way. 

Both of his hands gripped the machete's handle, holding it steady as he approached the closest vamp. He pulled his arms back before swinging forward, the blade connecting perfectly with the vampire's throat. The slicing sound followed by the sound of a head rolling across the floor made the other three vampires shoot up, awake and alert. 

"Dammit." Phil mutters, he unsheathes his other machete, holding one in each hand. "Okay fangs, come and get me." Phil smirks. Two of them instantly charge towards him while the other one drunkenly staggers around. Well, Phil thinks, at least she'll be easy. 

Phil simultaneously swings both machetes at the vampires, aiming for their throats. He nicks one with the edge of the large blade, it instantly hisses in pain and steps back. They know not to test him. 

"Whatcha waitin' for?" Phil cocks his head to the side, "You know I'm not scared of you, if anything you're scared of me. But that's good, you should be." Phil chuckles before swiping the blade at the vamp on his left, it manages to slice into his shoulder. It didn't do much damage though, the only way to kill a vamp is decapitation. 

While Phil was sidetracked with one vampire the other managed to jump on him, wrapping its arms around his neck. 

"Fuck-" Phil curses as he elbows the vamp, trying to get it to let go. 

"What?" Phil asks, noticing the other sober vamp standing back, "Don't hold back, bring it twilight." 

He growls at Phil before charging, Phil turns around only for the vamp to knock the other one off his back. 

"Ooo, ten points for Philly." Phil laughs, this was like a giant game. A dangerous, deadly, giant game. 

Even though Phil joked around he knew this situation could end his life in a heartbeat. He took his job seriously, but that didn't mean he couldn't be a smartass too. 

"And-" Phil begins, swinging one of the blades towards a vamp's throat. "There's another fifty points. Wow, you're losing there big guy." 

Phil watches the vampire in front of him, his chest heaves with heavy angered breaths as he watches another one of his vamp friends' head roll. 

"I'm going to kill you." The vampire spits angrily, Phil could almost laugh. 

"Well you'll have to come closer for that, c'mon I don't bite- oh wait, but you do. Tsk tsk tsk, you kinky bitch." Phil gives the vamp a sly smile as he talks with his hands, the machetes waving around tauntingly. 

Phil looks around the big vampire to see the girl drunkenly passed out again, "Vampires." Phil scoffs and rolls his eyes, "You guys really can't take your alcohol."

"I wouldn't be so snarky if I were you." The vamp says suddenly, Phil cocks his head. 

"And why not?"

"Because." He smiles evilly, "I know where that little demon is- you know, the one that hurt your boy a while back? He's coming for you both again, you killed his little fuck-toy, so he's coming to kill yours." 

Phil felt anger shock every nerve, it coursed through his body, this wasn't fun anymore. That demon was nothing but trouble, just the mention of it had Phil pissed. Also the vampire called Dan a fuck-toy, nobody ever talked about Dan that way and got out alive. 

Phil suddenly dropped the machetes, he pulled a syringe out of his back pocket. The vampire saw this as his move to strike and he ran towards Phil only to be met with a trap, Phil had shoved the syringe into his neck making him collapse. 

Phil stares down at the unconscious vampire, "Night-night, asshole." Phil says, "That was enough dead man's blood to knock out a nest. Such a shame I wasted it all on you- but I need answers."

Phil hears a shuffle coming from across the room, he rolls his eyes, "Really?" He whispers as he picks up his machetes. 

He walks closer to the drunken girl vampire, she stands still and watches his every move. 

"Cmon now princess, don't be shy." Phil mocks, he gets a growl in response. 

She eyes him up and down, Phil knew this tactic. Vampires often seduced people to lure them in and kill them. Phil wasn't stupid, nor was he interested. 

"Oh I look good do I?" Phil smirks and quirks an eyebrow, the girl stumbles closer, still eyeing Phil like he was dinner. 

"Well.." Phil begins before holding out his arm, he uses the machete to slice into his skin, "I bet I taste even better." He says cockily.

She inhales the scent of blood and Phil can see her eyes darken, she charges forward. Phil swings both machetes at the same time, slicing clean through her neck. "That was way too easy." Phil rolls his eyes as he wipes the blood off of the blades on his jeans. He puts his machetes back in the sleeves before approaching the unconscious one. 

"Okay, fun time." Phil sighs. 

The vamp wakes up, groggy and confused as he pulls at the ropes. 

"Don't even try, you have enough dead mans blood in your system to take down a bodybuilder, buddy." Phil smiles manically before continuing to speak, "Now, wanna tell me about this demon problem?"

"Why? If I tell you, you kill me. If I don't tell you, you kill me." 

"How about this, you tell me and I'll make it fast. You don't tell me and I'll make you suffer." Phil says, he was done playing games. 

The vamp laughs, an evil tone to his voice, "You're not as smart as you think are you?"

"What?" Phil asks in confusion. 

"This was all a trap." The vamp laughs harder, he sounded weak from the dead man's blood. 

Phil felt his heart speeding up, "What do you mean?" He was scared. 

"You wonder why we were easy to kill? Why we weren't attacking back like we could have?"

"What do you mean?!" Phil asks loudly, getting angrier by the second. 

"We were told to distract you, by said demon buddy of yours." 

Phil lunges forward, pressing a machete to the vamp's throat, "He isn't my fucking buddy, now what the hell do you mean?"

"You shouldn't leave your boy alone. You know the cute one you're so fond of? Dan is his name I think?"

Phil lets the blade sink into the vampires throat, "What do you know?!" He yells through gritted teeth, blood was dripping from the vamp's slightly cut neck. 

"The demons probably there now, already ripping your boy to shreds." The vamp smirks in satisfaction, "So kill me now, or don't- I don't care. Either way, Dan is dead- and it's all your fault." He laughs and Phil's blood boils. 

"No!" Phil screams before brutally slicing the vamp's head off. 

He doesn't even bother to properly clean up the dead bodies, he just sets the building on fire, letting the flames take care of the mess. 

He runs back to his car, throwing the machetes in the worn back seat before speeding off, trying to get home as fast as possible. 

He picks up his phone, continuing to drive with one hand. 

"Phil? Are you alright?" Dan answered immediately. 

Phil sighs in relief, he doesn't slow down though. "Dan, baby, I need you to listen to me okay?"

"What- Phil what's going on?" Dan took note of Phil's panicked tone and he felt on edge. Phil rarely panicked, Phil always tried to stay calm and collected.

"Just go into our bedroom and lock the door, line the door and windows with salt. Like I taught you. There's a shotgun filled with salt rounds under the bed- as you know- grab it and sit on the bed, wait for me to get home. Do not move." Phil says urgently. 

Dan immediately moved to do as he was told, "Salt? T-that means there's-" Dan gulped, instantly feeling full of panic, "There's a demon coming for me..."

Phil sighs sadly, Dan sounded so scared. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure there is. I'm driving as fast as I can, I'm gonna keep you safe okay? I promise, I will never let anything hurt you."

"Okay... I'm putting salt down now." Dan mumbles, he sounded scared.

"Just try to stay calm sweetheart." Phil says, "I've trained you for this, you know what to do."

"I know... but I'm not as strong as you are- you're the best hunter there is and I've never killed a single monster-"

"You'll do fine. I'm almost there, you won't have to kill anything. I'll be there to do it." Phil says, he hears Dan's relieved sigh. 

"I did everything you told me." 

"Good, I'll be there in ten minutes. I love you so, so much." Phil says, he had an extremely bad feeling in his stomach. He didn't know what it was but he knew to trust his gut, and something bad was coming. 

"I love you too, more than anything. See you in ten." Dan says before they both hang up. 

Phil put his phone down and sped faster along the back roads. "Shit." Phil curses and hits the wheel when he sees a cop behind him, lights flashing brightly. 

He pulls over, he didn't have time for this but he didn't need the law on his ass. He just hoped the cop wouldn't see the bloody machetes in the back seat, at least they had fallen to the floorboards now. 

Phil just hoped Dan would be okay, if he had salt lines down he should be fine. Then again this demon that was supposedly after them was extremely powerful, Phil tried not to think about it. 

There was a tap on his window and he rolled it down, immediately he noticed something was off. The guy's skin tone was a dead shade of grey and there was blood on his shirt. Phil looked him up and down wearily. 

"License and registration." The cop says, when he moved Phil noticed the bullet hole through his chest, it was hidden by his coat. That was a sure kill-shot, no human could survive that- let alone be pulling people over. 

"Yeah..." Phil says, going along with it. "Sure thing..." he digs through the glovebox before finding the flask of holy water hidden in there. 

He shoves open his door, knocking the guy down. 

"Who the fuck are you?!" Phil asks as he splashes him with holy water. The guy's skin burns on contact, a bit of smoke coming off of it. 

He blinked and his eyes turned black, "Demon." Phil says in realization, odds are this wasn't the big boss guy that was after Dan. This was probably one of his little circus monkey's that catered to his every need. 

Phil emptied the flask onto the guy, the holy water making him scream in agony. Phil runs to the trunk, unlocking it quickly. The demon was already back on its feet. 

The second Phil grabbed a salt gun he was violently thrown. His body hit the gravel covered ground and he groaned in pain. 

"You're too late." The demon snickers, "My boss is already at your apartment, ready to rip you're pretty little boy to shreds." 

Phil was angry- hell he was so livid that he could probably snap a guy's neck in one fluid movement.

"Nobody is going to touch him do you understand me?" Phil asks as he gets back to his feet. His body was sore but that has never stopped him from fighting before. He wouldn't stop fighting until his heart stopped beating. 

Phil eyed the salt gun laying by the right rear tire of his car, the demon was right next to it.

"You act like you're stronger than us." He says, followed by a demonic laugh, this guy was too confident and rude for Phil's liking, "It's real cute."

"I don't have to be stronger than you." Phil says before running forward, falling to the ground as he grabbed the gun full of salt rounds, "I just have to be smarter." Phil smirks.

He fires the gun, again and again, watching the demon fall to the ground and scream in complete discomfort. Phil scrambles to reopen the trunk, "Cmon, cmon!- bingo!" Phil pulls out the demon knife, the only thing in the whole world that could kill demons. It was way more reliable than exorcisms, and holy water and salt only hurt them. 

Phil froze when he felt a presence behind him, the demon was back on its feet. Phil could feel it. 

Without even blinking, Phil turned around and stabbed the knife into the demon's chest. "Told you, I'm smarter." Phil says, letting the demon fall to the ground. 

He shoves the knife in his inside coat pocket and puts the salt gun back in the trunk. He had to clean this mess up fast. He dragged the dead body to the cop car before picking it up and pushing it into the back seat. He put the car in neutral and turned it down the hill, watching it slowly sink into the lake down below. 

Once it was completely submerged he hopped back in his car and continued speeding home.

"Dan?!" Phil yells as he unlocks the front door, running up the stairs of the house. 

"Dan it's me, let me in." Phil knocks on the door, he sees the doorknob jiggle for a few seconds before it's pulled open. 

"Oh my god." Phil says, taking a breath of relief, he carefully steps over the salt line and closes the door again before pulling Dan into his arms. 

"I'm okay." Dan mumbles against Phil's shoulder, hugging him back. 

Phil lets himself breathe for a moment before pulling back, "I love you so much." Phil felt so relieved he could almost cry, he kisses Dan for a short second letting himself calm down because Dan was alive and well. He beat the demon here. 

"I love you too- what happened?" Dan grabs Phil's arm, seeing the gash in his skin. He also had scrapes and bruises across the side of his face from the short demon brawl earlier. 

"I baited a vamp, don't worry." Phil says like it was nothing. 

"I don't like the idea of you cutting yourself up for vamps." Dan sighs before examining Phil's face, "Now what is this from?" Dan gently places his hand on the side of Phil's face. 

"I ran into a demon on the way here, I killed it. It's okay." Phil replies, letting himself lean into Dan's touch. "But there's still another demon coming for you, I need to keep you safe."

"I need to clean you up, c'mon you can protect me while I bandage you up." Dan grabs Phil's hand and pulls him into the bathroom that was connected to their bedroom. Phil notices the salt line along the windowsill in there as well, he makes a small hum of approval. 

Phil sets the shotgun on the counter before jumping up next to it and sitting by the sink. 

He watches Dan get a cloth and some alcohol along with a bandage from the cabinet. 

Dan pours some of the rubbing alcohol onto the cloth before grabbing Phil's arm. 

"No- it's gonna hurt!" Phil tries to pull it away. 

Dan rolls his eyes, "Alright you big bad hunter, so you can get sliced open by werewolves and thrown by demons but you can't take a tiny sting?" 

"Shut up." Phil mumbles making Dan emit a light giggle. 

Phil hisses in pain when the cloth makes contact with the slice in his arm, "Ow!"

"Done." Dan says before putting a plaster over the cut. He leans down and presses his lips to it, "All better."

Now it was Phil's turn to roll his eyes, "Okay, we done now?"

"Ah ah ah-" Dan pushes Phil back on the counter before moving to stand in between his legs, "The whole side of your face is scratched up, you don't want that getting infected." 

Phil huffs in annoyance, "I'm fine!"

"I'm sure you are babe, just let me clean this up." Dan gives him a warm smile. 

Phil stares into Dan's dark eyes as he concentrates on cleaning the dirt and dried blood off of his face. 

"All done." Dan says softly, staring back at Phil with a soft smile on his lips. 

Phil leans forward and kisses him slowly, "Thank you."

"No problem. I just don't like you getting all beat up like this... you always come home hurt." Dan steps back, letting Phil hop off the counter. 

"It's part of the job, love." Phil replies. 

"I know... and you're a hero Phil, I know that. I just, I wish I didn't have to live with the constant thought of 'what if he doesn't come home?' or 'what if he's being killed by some monster right now?' I can't live with you dead." Dan says sadly and Phil gently tilts his head up to look him in the eyes. 

"I'm not gonna die, I'll always come home to you." Phil replies.

"How can you be so sure?" Dan asks softly.

"Because I just am." Phil says, "I'm not gonna die, and you aren't either. We're gonna grow old together, and so help me god if a monster tries to take that away they will regret it immediately."

Dan just sighs before hugging Phil tightly, "I love you." He mumbles, his voice muffled by the fabric of Phil's flannel shirt. 

"I love you too." Phil says before he presses a kiss to Dan's t-shirt covered shoulder. 

"Now." Phil begins once he pulls away from the hug, "I don't know when this demon's gonna come for us but I have to go get more salt rounds from the car-"

"No!" Dan yells in objection, "It could get you while your outside- we have enough in here..."

"No we don't." Phil sighs, "We have what's in that gun, and I only have one demon knife. So I need to get more salt rounds and some holy water so you can protect yourself while I try to shank the bastard."

"But-" Dan didn't know what to add, he was just scared and didn't want Phil to leave. 

"It's okay, just stay here. Nothing's gonna get you." Phil says softly. 

"You better come back to me." Dan says, taking a deep breath to hold himself together. 

"I promise." Phil presses a lingering peck to his lips before leaving the safety of their bedroom. 

He runs down the stairs and outside as fast as he could, he grabs a case of salt rounds and the jug of holy water before hearing a loud slam. His heart immediately sunk. 

He ran to the front door, but it wouldn't budge. "Dan!" He screams, "Dan please!" He runs around to the back of the house, he looks up to the upstairs window, seeing the lights flicker. "Fuck, fuck- fuck! Dan!" Phil pounds on the back door, pulling on it as hard as he could. He even tried slamming his body into it to knock it down, all of his attempts failed. "Dammit!"

"Oh no..." Dan felt everything inside of him sink when the lights flickered. The bedroom door remained closed, he gripped the salt gun tighter. He tried to hold it steady but his hands were shaking so much. 

Footsteps echoed down the hallway before the door was suddenly flung open. There stood an unfamiliar face with black eyes, it was him. 

"I was wondering when Phil would leave." The demon cracks his neck and stretches, "Now I can have some fun without him being a buzz kill." 

"No, you can't." Dan says, looking at the solid salt line that was by the door. "Salt."

The demon laughs, "Dan, Dan, Dan." He shakes his head and sighs, "Maybe that works on a lower class demon, but me?" He waves his hand and the salt line breaks. 

"Fuck." Dan mumbles, his heart was beating rapidly and he felt like he could pass out from the consuming amounts of fear he was suffocating in. 

The demon walks right in, "Aww, look at you." He says, "All scared and shaking, it's adorable really."

Dan gulps his finger was frozen on the trigger, ready to pull it if he had too. He had a limited number of rounds so he had to make them count. "Where's Phil?"

"He's fine. Just locked outside- I know better than to take him on." 

"He's not going to let you hurt me." Dan says, "You won't touch me."

"Oh please." The demon rolls its eyes, "He can't get in, and I'm going to do whatever I want to you. I'm gonna take your precious little life away, slowly and painfully."

"Don't touch me." Dan tries to sound threatening, the demon steps closer, "I will shoot you."

"Oh, do it!" The demon says, almost sounding excited, "I do love a good rush." 

Dan shoots the second it steps closer, the demon stumbles before laughing maniacally. 

"Woo!" He breathes, "That was a nice sting, have anything stronger there boy? Oh wait, you don't." 

"Shit-" Dan cusses, his back hits the wall. The demon was halfway in the room. 

The demon waves it's hand again but this time the gun was flung away from him. 

Dan was defenseless. 

Dan lets his shaky body fall to the ground, he was a goner for sure. 

"Oh stop it." The demon huffs when he sees a tear roll down Dan's cheek. 

Dan couldn't help it, he was face to face with death. He was never going to see Phil again, so he let it go- not even bothering to hold back his tears. He wasn't as strong as Phil, he wasn't even classified as a hunter. 

The demon grips the collar of Dan's shirt before yanking him up off of the ground. 

Dan let a pained noise leave his lips when the demon punches him in the jaw. "Please stop-" 

Dan was thrown to the floor and the demon kept kicking him and tossing him around. 

"You are truly useless." The demon says before punching Dan in the face, watching crimson red flow from his nose. "Why Phil took an interest in you, I'll never know." 

Dan felt half conscious at this point, his body was too weak to even think about fighting back. He wasn't built to be a fighter, sure he did research for Phil and looked up lore and things- but he never fought. Phil wouldn't let him, said he was too precious to him and he didn't want Dan to get hurt. 

Dan felt another sharp kick to his rib cage and he groaned, "Please." Dan cries, "If you're gonna kill me just do it already..."

"Aww, I'm not gonna kill you. Not like this." The demon laughs, "I want inside that pretty little head of yours first."

"You can't." Dan breathes, his chest hurt and his breathing was labored.

The demon gripped the collar of Dan's shirt before pulling it down a bit, revealing the anti-possession tattoo below his collarbone. 

The demon rolls its eyes, "Of course." He huffs, "But it's okay, there's other- very bloody- ways around this."

The demon pulls out a switchblade knife before flicking it open, "Remember to scream, we want Phil to hear your pain." The demon winks at him. 

Dan whines in pain when he feels the tip of the blade being pressed into his chest, "Stop! Stop- please stop!" Dan gasps as the demon slowly slices through his tattoo.

"I said scream!" The demon quickly cuts through the rest of the anti-possession symbol, leaving a bloody gash behind. Dan screamed in pain.

"Phil!" Dan yells. 

The demon smirks before breathing out a cloud of black smoke.

"No- no!" Dan yells before the smoke forcefully enters his body, he suddenly felt out of control. He couldn't move or talk, he was just there, watching as the demon took control of his body. 

The demon's old vessel laid there dead and Dan couldn't do anything. 

The second Dan screamed for Phil the door flew open and Phil ran up the stairs as fast as he could, demon knife in hand. "Dan!" He yells, reaching the bedroom. 

He sees Dan sitting on the floor, looking down. He also sees a dead body laying beside him. 

"Dan?" He questions, walking closer, "Dan talk to me-"

Dan looked up at him, except it wasn't fully Dan, his eyes were solid black and he wore a menacing grin. 

Phil took notice of the blood seeping through his shirt. He mentally pieced together what happened. "You fucking-"

"Hey now, remember, it's this pretty face your talking too now." The demon possessing Dan said, it was Dan's voice but it wasn't Dan speaking. 

"Get the hell out of him." Phil speaks bitterly, "I won't ask twice."

"What are you gonna do? Stab me? Be my guest, you'll kill your boyfriend too." 

"What do you want?" Phil asks. 

"I want you to suffer. I want to take away the thing that's most important to you, that just happens to be Dan- and I could take all of that away so, so quickly right now."

"Why are you doing this you satanic bastard?" Phil asks, he didn't understand why this demon wanted to kill Dan, why not kill him?

"Because," He begins, "You know who you killed."

"Yeah, your little fuck buddy? She was a monster, just like you. News flash, I kill monsters." Phil was trying to hold himself together. One wrong move and Dan would be dead, he had to think and come up with some logical plan to get him out of this. 

"Strike one." The demon says with a sardonic grin. 

"What-" Phil begins to ask before he sees the glint of a switchblade, the demon slices into Dan's skin again, "Stop it!" Phil screams. 

"Don't piss me off Phil." The demon tests, "I'm not afraid to hurt this pretty vessel- and it doesn't wound me at all."

"God dammit!" Phil yells, running a shaky hand through his hair. He doesn't know what to do, "Let him go, this isn't his fight."

"I don't care. He's what you care about most, I'm gonna destroy him from the inside out." 

Phil grits his teeth angrily, his jaw clenches, he has to breathe. It was Dan, he can't hurt Dan. "Fuck you."

"You know what, I'm gonna do you a favor. I'll step back and let you talk to Dan for a bit while I take a little stroll around his mind." Suddenly Dan's body fell limply to the ground. 

"Dan!" Phil screams, rushing forward to lift him up. Dan's eyes open slowly and he groans in pain, letting his body lean against Phil's for support. "Oh my god Dan- I'm so sorry baby, I'm so so sorry I-" Phil felt hot tears running down his face. 

"Phil?" Dan asks, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. "I-" 

"I promised to keep you safe, I'm gonna get you out of this. You're gonna be okay, but you have to take control. Use all of your strength and don't let it take over again." 

"I can't, too tired." Dan stumbles when he tries to stand on his own, Phil keeps a firm grip on him. 

"No- Dan, no." Phil says, "You aren't giving up, I need you."

A tear falls down Dan's face, "I can feel it inside of me, it's like cold water rushing around. It's not gonna leave until I'm dead." 

"You can't think like that, look at me." Dan's brown eyes meet his and Phil sighs, "Please try. I love you so much, don't let it win."

"Okay." Dan says, he sounded weak and tired, "I love you too."

Phil manages to give him a smile even though his eyes were watery and threatening to spill over, "Just hold on, I need you to live."

"I'm not gonna die." Dan says. 

"That's right baby, just fight it." Phil sighs, he still didn't know what to do- how could he let this happen?

Dan suddenly fell forward into Phil and gripped his shirt tightly, a deep pained groan left his lips. 

"Dan?" Phil asks, his heart was racing. He tries to loosen Dan's grip on his shirt, "Dan what's happening? Talk to me, lovely." Phil tried to remain calm. 

"Ah-" A light scream falls from Dan's lips as he falls to his knees, he felt like a fire was started inside of him, a burning pain enveloped every inch of him. "It's trying to kill me!" Dan yells fearfully. 

Phil could see how terrified he was, "Oh god." Only extremely powerful demons could hurt people like this, Phil tried to ignore his negative thoughts, "Just hold on Dan, stay with me baby." 

"Phil!" Dan lets tears fall from his eyes as the searing pain worsens. 

"Shh, come here." Phil could feel himself crying but he could only focus on Dan, "Just be quiet okay, relax now. Breathe." He helps Dan back to his feet. 

"Phil it hurts-" Dan gasps for air, it was like someone had shrunk his lungs or squeezed them so he couldn't breathe. 

"I know, I know." Phil's mind was spinning, "Just focus on me okay, look at me." Dan meets Phil's concerned blue eyes. Even Phil was scared, that definitely didn't make Dan feel any better.

"Phil... I'm so scared." Dan whimpers, sounding like a hurt puppy. Phil felt another wave of tears hit him. 

"I know... me too." Phil admits. 

"Phil, stab me." Dan grabbed the demon knife out of Phil's pocket and forced it into his palm, he curled Phil's fingers around its handle. "Please..." He breathes heavily, the flow of tears never stopped. 

"No- Dan no..." Phil's voice broke making him sound small and vulnerable. Even the best hunters had a breaking point. 

"Phil..." Dan pulls Phil close to him, one of his hands rested against the side of his face. "Its going to kill me anyway, I'm going to die... I can't keep pretending like I'm not. Phil-"

"No..." Is all Phil could manage to say, he grabs onto Dan tightly, too scared to let go. 

"Phil kill it, if I'm going to die make it die too. It'll be quicker that way, c'mon." Dan pull's on Phil's wrist, making the knife press into the cloth on his shirt. Phil's hand shook.

"I can't... Dan I can't." Phil shakes his head as the knife shakes in his hold, he felt Dan's thumb rub against his bottom lip as it quivered. "I can't kill you..."

"Please." Dan requests, "It's okay, I'm not mad at you. I promise it's okay." Dan leans in and kisses Phil, he could taste the salty tears on Phil's lips. He pulls away, breathless.

"Dan no." Phil says adamantly, he can't do it. He can't kill Dan, he'd rather kill himself. 

"I love you so much, never forget that okay?" Dan requests making Phil's heart constrict painfully in his chest. 

"You aren't dying Dan. Not today- not now..." Phil says, "I can't live without you..." 

"You'll be okay." Dan manages to give him a pained smile. 

"You have so much to live for- why did I drag you into this?!" Phil asks loudly, feeling himself crumble. 

"Don't blame yourself Phil, I don't blame you. You're a hero, this isn't your fault." Dan says.

Phil opened his mouth to reply but he was interrupted by a loud anguished scream coming from Dan. 

"Dan?!" He yells, trying to catch him as he fell to his knees. Phil kneeled in front of him. "What happened now? What did it do to you? Dan!" 

Dan was staring at him with empty eyes, it was like his life force was switched halfway off. 

"Dan? baby?" Phil grabs Dan's face in his hands, searching his eyes for a sign of life. 

Phil hears a choking noise come from Dan's throat before he starts coughing and spluttering. 

"Shit- Dan breathe, deep breaths." Phil speaks shakily. 

Suddenly Dan fell forward, his palms digging into the carpet as blood dripped from his lips. He kept coughing and blood kept pooling on the floor. 

"Oh no, no, no-" Phil couldn't do anything but watch. He slowly picked Dan back up before looking him in the eyes, trying to see the life within him. It was fading. 

"Phil-" Dan wheezes, "Phil please-" Dan refers to Phil killing him again. 

"Dan, but I-"

Dan goes sheet white and Phil shuts up instantly, Dan's arms grip his stomach and he screams, the blood-curdling yell makes Phil's heart freeze. 

Dan's eyes fluttered halfway closed and he could hear his own heart beat slowing, he looks up to see Phil staring at him and yelling but he couldn't focus on anything except the pain. 

"Dan!-" Phil screams, "Let me see!" Phil pulls Dan's arms away from his stomach only to watch in horror as blood slowly appears, forming a line from one side to the other at an agonizingly slow pace. 

Phil has seen this before, he suddenly felt numb. Dan was dying for sure now, and he couldn't breathe. He watched as Dan's body fell limply to the carpet, Dan kept staring at him.

Phil gripped the demon knife tighter.

"Phil, please." Dan chokes out, "Just do it, don't let it go." 

Phil takes a deep breath, "I love you, Dan."

Dan smiles at him weakly, "I love you too." He reaches for Phil's hand, the same one that held the knife. He weakly brings it closer to his chest. "Do it."

Phil took a deep breath, "I'll be quick okay?"

"I know, it's okay. I forgive you." Dan says weakly, everything felt numb now, like from the waist down was paralyzed. 

Phil took a deep shuddery breath as he pulled the knife back, he quickly shoved it forward, plunging it into the center of Dan's chest.

Barely a millisecond before the knife made contact, the black smoke managed to force itself out of Dan's body and back into the other vessel. 

"No!" Phil screams before pulling the knife out, as if it would reset things. Dan gasped, his eyes wide as he began to fully choke on his own blood. "No no no no-!" 

The demon was gone, and Dan was dying. 

"No- Dan, no!" Phil screams as he pulls Dan onto his lap, "Cmon please please please- god please!" Phil was choking on sobs, his tears soaking his cheeks. "Baby-" a broken sob leaves his throat as he holds Dan to his chest. 

Dan grips onto his shirt as blood slowly fills his lungs, he tried to speak. 

"No-" Phil breathes shakily, running a hand through Dan's curly hair and pushing it away from his forehead, "Don't speak okay? Just relax-" Phil was cut off by another sob ripping through his body. 

"If I wouldn't have stabbed you I could get you to a hospital... you would've been fine!" Phil yells through tears. 

Dan's eyes soften as he wastes his breath to speak, "I forgive you."

"Stop saying that- Dan please-" Phil cries, "I need you! God, I need you so much!" 

Dan could feel his heart stuttering and he felt this weird numbness take over. This was it. 

"I'm so sorry... I promised I would take care of you... I promised I would protect you... you don't deserve this. I love you." Phil speaks, his voice kept cracking. 

"I love you." Phil says again, wanting it to be the last thing Dan hears, "I love you, I love you, I love you... with all of my heart, I'm gonna kill that fucking demon okay? I love you." 

Dan's grip on his shirt suddenly weakened and his hand fell limply to his chest, his body slowly relaxed in Phil's arms. 

Phil watched as Dan's gaze suddenly went empty and he stopped looking at Phil, instead he was blankly staring off into nothing.

"Dan?" Phil's voice was empty, void of all emotion but sadness. He felt for Dan's pulse, but found nothing. He slowly ran his hand over Dan's face, closing his eyes. 

"No..." He cries harder, gripping onto Dan's shirt, "I love you Dan I love you-" His heart was aching and throbbing in his chest. He felt so empty and dull with Dan gone.

Then Phil remembered something, he took a deep breath and wiped at his eyes. "This isn't your ending." Is all Phil says before picking Dan up and laying him on the bed. Phil completely wards the room against all evil and surrounds Dan with a salt circle for good measure. 

He grabs his knife and storms out of the house, he gets in the car and hauls ass to the nearest cross-roads. His mind was hazy and he was proper fucked-up at the moment but he didn't care. He knew what he was doing. 

The car skidded to a halt, gravel dust flying as the tires spun. He quickly got out and unlocked the trunk, he felt dead inside. He was going to fix it. 

He grabbed a small box that he kept all of his fake badges and licenses in- you know, for hunter reasons- and he dumped it out before gathering up what he needed. He put in a picture of himself, a bone, some crossroads dirt, and a few other odds and ends. 

He walks to the center of where the gravel roads cross before using the demon knife to dig, he uses his hands to push the rocks out of the way. He sets the box in the hole before covering it and standing up. 

"Come on you bitch." Phil says, his chest heaving with angry breaths. "I know you're here."

"Well, well, well." 

Phil spins around to see the red-eyed form standing a safe distance behind him. 

"Phil Lester, such a surprise." The cross roads demon walks around him in a circle, trying to be intimidating. "You know I've heard stories about you, apparently you're one of the best hunters there is." 

Phil rolls his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. I'm here to make a deal."

"Hmm, you want to deal?" She questions, red eyes flicking away to reveal some dull mucky eye color of the whore she was possessing. 

"I want you to bring Dan back." Phil says before adding, "And you can have my soul- and if you know anything about me then you know that isn't nothing."

She laughs menacingly, "Well you see, your soul isn't worth much in this state. You're damaged now Phil, nobody in hell wants a damaged soul."

"What will you take?" Phil asks desperately.

"Nothing. No deal. I'm under strict orders from the boss to not bring Dan back." 

"Why?!" Phil yells, fed-up.

"Because, this is how your story goes. You're a hunter, you're bound to lose everyone." She laughs again, this time darker, "And we demons in hell love us a good show, Dan dying was a wonderful finale to your sanity."

Phil audibly growls, he was so close to snapping that his last nerve was paper thin. 

"Bring. Him. Back." Phil steps closer to her, holding the knife to her throat, "I won't ask twice."

"You haven't offered me anything I want Phil, no deal."

Phil presses the knife to her throat, "How about this, you bring him back and you won't die slowly and painfully right now." Phil sees the mild fear in her eyes, he wasn't a force to be reckoned with. 

"Whatever death you give me will just be a measly slice off the whole cake that the boss would give me. So have fun, slice away, I'm not dealing." She says between gritted teeth, not bothering to move a single inch to defend herself. Most crossroads demons didn't defend themselves, like it's some sort of martyr thing. 

"Fine." Phil begins, moving the knife away, "Then what about a different deal, I want you to pass on a simple message to this boss of yours." He requests. 

"That could be arranged." She says plainly, like it was read off of a card. 

"Tell him that I will find him. I won't stop, I will tear everything down. His whole operation will be torn to shreds by my own bare hands. Anyone and everyone that he's ever loved or even thought about caring for will be slaughtered, I will kill every single one of them. I will not rest until I have his head on a silver-fucking-platter. Pass that on." Phil says, the venom in his words made even the red-eyed demon feel uneasy. 

She visibly and audibly gulps, "Alright." 

"Is it a deal?" Phil asks, he never thought he'd have to make a deal with a demon but here he was. 

"Sure." She says, "You know how to finalize a deal?" She was referring to the kiss that had to happen. 

Phil rolls his eyes, "If you try anything funny I'll cut your head off with this knife." Phil flashes the knife at her. 

She smirks before approaching him and pulling him down into a kiss, Phil makes a disgusted and displeased noise before shoving her off barely a second later. "It better be done now." He spits angrily as he wipes the red lipstick off of his mouth. 

She only laughs, "Oh honey, I never verbally said that I deal." 

Phil stared blankly at her, "What?"

"You should learn a bit about demon deals before making, or attempting to make, one. Demons are sneaky." She steps away slowly, a sly smile on her lips. 

Phil's jaw clenched with anger, "Okay." He says, surprisingly calm before stepping closer to her. 

"I will admit, every demon in hell would love to get their hands on you- in more ways than one." She stares him up and down. "I'm sorry but I couldn't resist."

Phil rolls his eyes, "Well," He sighs, putting on an act, "I'm sorry." He steps closer, she doesn't move, she just looks confused but at the same time her hungry gaze didn't falter. Suddenly Phil's arm swung out and in one swift move he stabbed the knife into her stomach, watching the dark light flicker, "Sorry I don't like to kiss whores." Phil shrugs before letting her now dead body fall to the ground. 

"Now." He begins, speaking out into the open air. He wasn't done here. "I know you cross-road dirtbags are listening." He begins to pace, "I still want to deal, you know what I want and you know I'll give anything- including my life." He speaks, "And I want an honest deal this time, no bullshit- and I swear to all that is holy and dammed that I will march my angry ass right down to hell and kill all of you if you don't answer me." Phil looks around, seeing nothing but darkness and trees, "I'm not one to be fucked with right n-"

"Hello, Phil." 

Phil looks up to see another red-eyed demon. He looked more business like, he was fairly short and he wore a black trench coat and had a thick London accent. 

"Are you gonna deal or are you gonna fuck with me like the last one did?" Phil asks, "Cause as you can see," Phil gestures to the dead body, the man looks at it but he seemed unbothered, "It didn't end too well." Phil finishes.

"I don't like wasting my time, I'm king of the crossroads. I don't have time to mess about." He speaks, his voice monotone. He kept the sly smirk on his face as he spoke.

"Good." Phil begins, "I want Dan back, can you arrange that."

"Hmm." The man pretends to think, "I can." 

Phil sighs in relief but it was too soon. 

"But-" Phil inhaled sharply at the but that was yet to come, "Its gonna cost you." The demon says. 

"Anything, I said I'd give anything." Phil speaks surely and confidently, he'd do anything for Dan. 

"I want your soul, and-" He makes a dramatic pause, "I want your life."

Phil gulps, if dying meant Dan got to live the nice long life he deserved then he'd do it. "Deal."

"Really?" The man looked surprised, "Usually people try to bargain a bit at least, is there anything else you want? I have to make it fair, I'm not one for unfair deals. I stay true to the contract." 

"Fine, I want to see him one last time when he's alive. Just for a bit, however long you'll give me. I just need to tell him I love him one last time." Phil says. 

"Alright." The demon looks at his watch, "You have until sunrise, which is a few hours away."

"Thank you." Phil sighs. 

"I've never been thanked for a deal... that's new. Anyway, I deal." The demon says. 

"I deal." Phil replies, the demon approaches him and he prepares for the kiss. 

His lips meet rough ones before he pulls back, not letting it last longer than a second. 

"It's done." The demon says. 

"Good, don't make me find you." Phil says making the demon laugh. 

"See you at sunrise." Is the reply before the demon vanished. 

Phil immediately ran to his car and sped away, stirring up gravel and dust as he spun the car around. 

The second he got home he raced up the stairs and into their bedroom, Dan was siting on the edge of the bed, looking confused. 

"Dan." The breathy whisper leaves Phil's lips.

Dan looks up at him in complete and utter confusion, "Phil? What happened to me? I'm dead?"

"Not anymore." Phil smiles happily as he approaches Dan, he pulls him into his arms and embraces him tightly. "I fixed it okay? You'll never have to worry about anything bad coming after you again." 

"Phil what did you do?" Dan pushes Phil away abruptly. 

"Dan-"

"Don't give me bullshit either!" Dan screams at him. 

"I made a deal." Phil mumbles, averting his gaze to the floor. 

Phil heard the stutter in Dan's breathing, "Phil." Phil didn't look up at him but he heard Dan's voice break as he spoke "Did you sell your soul for me? Did you give your life away?" Phil slowly nods and Dan huffs, "I can't believe-"

"I had too okay!" Phil yells, his eyes were welling with tears, "I couldn't let you die, you're- nothing is more important to me than you!"

"I died for a reason Phil, and you're giving your life up!"

"It wasn't your time." Phil says, "You didn't deserve to go, you don't deserve to die-"

"Yeah?!" Dan yells, "And you don't either!" 

Phil's eyes soften as he looks at his boyfriend, "Can we not fight, please? It's already done." 

"How long?" Dan sighs, letting his anger go. Fighting wouldn't change anything. 

"I have until sunrise." Phil admits.

Dan exhales shakily, "That's a few hours away..." 

"I know, I just want you to know how much I love you." Phil says, "That's the only reason I have time. It's because I need you to know how much you mean to me, I love you and I don't want you to be in the hunting life. It just leads to death, a very bloody ending. I want you to live how you want, find somebody- get married, have or adopt kids." Phil sighs, "Just go live a nice white picket fence life, be happy."

"I can't be happy without you." Dan cries, "I want you, no one else but you." 

"Just follow your heart, that's all I ask." Phil sighs heavily, "I love you."

"I love you too." Dan cries before flinging himself at Phil and hugging him, he buries his face in Phil's neck. 

They stand there for the longest time, Phil holding Dan as he kept mumbling soft "I love you's."

"Phil?" Dan sniffles as he steps back from the hug, "I'm gonna miss you so much."

Phil felt another tear slip, "I'm gonna miss you too Dan." 

"With all I know I'm not going to be able to live normally." Dan says. 

Phil sighs, "I know."

"I'm gonna be a hunter, I'll be good at it because you taught me. I'm gonna save people and hunt things in your honor." Dan says bravely, "I'm not just gonna sit back and watch the world go to shit. You know how much of a hero you were to the people you saved, I'm gonna be just like you."

"You'll be amazing, Dan." Phil smiles, "Just be careful. Do as I said- not as I did."

"I don't want you to go." Dan's breathing falters again and Phil pulls him close. 

"I know baby, I know." Phil rubs his back gently, "I love you, and I'm sorry for earlier."

"It's okay Phil. I love you too." Dan replies. 

Phil notices the small bit of sun outside the window, how had the time gone so quickly?

He pulls back just enough to connect his lips to Dan's, one last time. They both had tears running down their faces as their lips slid together, Phil kissed Dan with all his might because he knew he wouldn't be able to do it ever again. 

"Phil." 

Dan and Phil broke away from each other upon hearing the voice. Phil looked over to see the same demon he made the deal with. 

"It's time." He says. 

Phil nods at him before turning back to Dan. Dan stared at him with watery eyes and freshly kiss-bitten lips, "I love you." 

"I-" Dan choked on a sob, he felt the impending breakdown hit him full force, "I love you too."

Phil hugged him quickly and kissed him one last time, "Goodbye, Dan."

Dan didn't reply, he physically couldn't say anything. He could only watch as Phil approached the demon in the room. 

"Phil." Dan whimpers. 

"It's okay, I love you." Phil couldn't say it enough. 

"I love you." Dan replies, then with a snap of the demon's fingers, they were both gone. 

Dan stood alone in the bedroom that now felt empty and colorless. He felt his body give out and he fell to the carpet in a fit of tears. 

"Phil, you have made a deal with me correct?" The demon asks. 

Phil nods, "Yes sir." He answers shakily. He knew he was in hell, kneeling on the dirty ground as this demon sat on a throne. 

Turns out being king of the cross roads got you the best seat in the joint. 

"You are sentenced to death before living your whole afterlife in hell." The cross-roads demon nods to two of the generic demons beside Phil. 

They each grabbed one of Phil's arms and Phil was terrified as they lifted him off the ground. 

He was dragged over to a cage, he knew what was about to happen. 

"Rest in peace." One of the demons laugh manically before shoving Phil into the cage and slamming to door shut. 

Phil takes one last shaky breath as he hears the deep menacing growl of a hellhound. Phil flopped himself down on the ground, prepared to be puppy chow. 

"Bring it Fido." Phil tries to laugh but he still sounded scared and broken. 

A loud devilish bark sounded loudly in front of him and Phil could feel the heat coming from the invisible hound's breath. 

Barely a second later he was screaming in pain as he was clawed into, his insides were being turned to a sloppy mush. 

He screamed and begged, but the demons all laughed, watching as he slowly lost consciousness and fell into a deep dark forever-long sleep. 

The hunt was over, he let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I know the ending was sad, I'm sorry. 
> 
> But I actually love how this turned out. 
> 
> And yes, that demon at the end that's the king of the cross-roads is based off of Crowley from SPN. :)
> 
> Please please leave kudos and a comment!! I appreciate all of the support so much. Check out my other Phan works if you'd like- I have some smut and fluff, not all dark stuff. I also write a bit of Destiel. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
